Shadows of Darkness of the Night
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: What if Usagi, Hotaru, and Rei did something forbidden for a living? The gundam wing boys are normal...the girls are normal teenagers and all act like it...what is witchcraft and magic????
1. The Beginning

Okay.it's me again. I guess I'm really bored in making new ideas for the new chapters. Well, while I was thinking, I stumbled onto a new idea that probably won't be finished.anyways, here's my new story. Please read and review so I know what you think about this story so far. I mean I really want to know what people think.even if the review is a flame.hey, at least I know what I'm lacking.  
  
Warning: This story has nothing to do with sailor scouts or gundam pilots. Everyone is a normal teenager in this story.well, kind of. So Heero isn't trigger-happy, Trowa isn't extremely silent, Quatre isn't much of a gentleman, and Wufei isn't a sexist pig.  
  
Couples: I've already decided who Hotaru and Rei are going to be with but I'm still deciding on who Usagi will be with.so please tell me who.so I can make up my mind. When you tell me, also tell me why you want them to be together.and please DON'T say that they make a CUTE couple. The choices are Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.I already know that whoever goes with Usagi.they will be a cute couple no matter what.  
  
Disclaimer: I said this a thousand times.I own nothing at all unless I chose to add my own characters (which is very unlikely).  
  
Shadows of Darkness in the Night Chapter 1  
  
The moon is out full right now and three figures are running through the woods trying to escape the people who were chasing them.  
  
"Hurry and catch them before they escape!" shouted one of the people who were chasing the three figures.  
  
"Yes sir!" shouted the other five people. No matter how fast the people were running, they still can't catch up to the three figures of the night. And after about 20 minutes of chasing, the people have already lost the three dangerous figures.  
  
~ At a Mansion ~  
  
"We finally lost them," said an 18-year-old girl with long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Our cover is getting blown easily. What happened back there?" asked a raven-haired girl whose hair was in a high ponytail as well; her age is the same as the blond.  
  
"That's what I want to know. They couldn't have track us down that fast especially when our protection spell was at full power," said a black haired girl whose hair was in a high ponytail, and the same age.  
  
"Who knows? But I say that we better get some rest since we still got school tomorrow," said the raven-haired girl.  
  
"We may not be able to sleep, Rei. Not after what had happened. They might have someone helping them, someone with magic," said the blond.  
  
"Usagi is right, Rei. We have to find out somehow," said the black hair girl.  
  
"There is only one way to do that Hotaru," said Rei. Then she looked at Usagi.  
  
"What? Great, you want me going undercover," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, Rei does have a point. You are the only one here who is strong enough to hide all of your powers from any magic," said Hotaru.  
  
"I do but I can also hide all of your powers as well," said Usagi.  
  
"But that takes a spell and when we are needed, you are the only one of us who can anything," said Rei.  
  
"Rei is right. Our powers will be bind until the spell wears off," said Hotaru.  
  
"Remember that I also have enough power to control that spell," said Usagi.  
  
"That's right. Then when will we start?" asked Rei.  
  
"Tonight will be a preferable time," said Hotaru.  
  
"Alright," said Usagi as she starts chanting something that was in another language.  
  
"Okay.not this feels weird. I can't sense anything at all," said Rei.  
  
"That's the point. All of our powers are bind for now until I decide on it," said Usagi.  
  
"I hate going to that school of ours," said Hotaru.  
  
"We still have to go. Our enemies do go there for school. That is what we need to do for the research, we have to find ways to get the information out of them," said Usagi.  
  
"That'll be too easy. That Duo Maxwell is already head over heels with me and he still doesn't realize that I'm using him," said a grinning Hotaru.  
  
"That Quatre Winner has already shown signs of liking me. It'll only be a moment of time before I get everything out of him," said Rei.  
  
"Well.you two go do that," said Usagi.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something sister dear?" asked Hotaru innocently.  
  
"What?" asked Usagi.  
  
"The fact that you got three guys drooling over you even when they don't show it. You know they like you when they get whatever you want," said Rei.  
  
"That's the problem, they are also the most loyal to their organization. They won't turn in their information that easily," said Usagi.  
  
"That is why we must seduce them," said Rei grinning.  
  
"True sister dear since that is what we three do best. We broke so many hearts and yet we were unable to find true love," said Usagi.  
  
"So true, but we must do our jobs first. And this jobs needs us to be as flirtatious as we have before. We are being hunted just because we are witches and they think we are bad so we must do this. We must act like we have before all this witchy business took place," said Hotaru.  
  
"Don't you agree with us sister dearest?" asked Rei as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Fine, I will be back as we were before," said Usagi.  
  
"And you were the most flirtatious of us too," said Hotaru and everyone started giggling. Then all three of them decided to get ready for bed.soon they all fell into deep sleep.  
  
~ At Tokyo University ~  
  
"Good morning everyone," said the three sisters to their class when they entered through the door. (They were known as sisters because they are always seen together. Plus they've been together since childhood and they dress alike.) And they are also three of the most popular girls in their class so all the guys in their class has a crush on at least one of them.  
  
"Morning," said the rest of the class.  
  
Usagi was wearing a pink halter-top, black mini skirt, and black ankle length boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and she had a silver necklace with a crescent moon, stars, and it had her name on it. She had silvery pink lip-gloss and she had a silvery kind of eye shadow.  
  
Rei was wearing a red halter-top, black mini skirt, and black ankle length boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and she had a silver necklace with flames, silver arrows, and it had her name on it. She had silvery red lip-gloss and she had a silvery red kind of eye shadow.  
  
Hotaru was wearing a purple halter-top, black mini skirt, and black ankle length boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she had silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and she had a silver necklace with purplish clouds, purple stars, and it had her name on it. She had silvery purple lip- gloss and she had a silvery purple kind of eye shadow.  
  
"Whoa, are we having a party today or what?" asked Duo.  
  
"We're going to a club tonight," said Hotaru smiling.  
  
"So, who's invited to go with you guys?" asked Duo who was with the boys.  
  
"How are we suppose to know?" asked Rei who was looking right at Quatre and he looked back.  
  
"Then let us make some suggestions," said Trowa who was smiling right at Usagi.  
  
"You can try," said Usagi smiling back.  
  
"How about the five of us take you three lovely ladies to that night club?" suggested Wufei.  
  
"Oh?" said Usagi.  
  
"We just have to be your escorts," said Heero.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Rei.  
  
"Surely you ladies want some men to accompany you just in case anything happens," said Quatre.  
  
"I don't know about this," said Hotaru who was playing around.  
  
"Let us babe.we won't let you down," said Duo. The three girls looked at each other.  
  
"If you say so.in that case, pick us up at 9 pm. And be on time," said Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry.we will be on time," said Trowa. Then the bell rang which signaled school to start and the classes began.  
  
~ After School at the Girl's Mansion ~  
  
"You know.the guys are very persistent at getting what they want," said Hotaru.  
  
"Of course, they're guys," said Rei.  
  
"Do you guys think that they are gonna wear all black?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Who cares what they wear.we already know what we are gonna wear," said Hotaru.  
  
"We're wearing what we want right now," said Rei.  
  
"Whatever," said Hotaru.  
  
"Do you guys think that we should be wearing tube tops instead of halter- tops?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It's very tempting but it shows too much skin," said Rei.  
  
"That's the point. It should get those guys into a daze," said Hotaru.  
  
"That's true but still.there are a lot of guys in that night club who have hearts for us. I really don't want to show those guys anything," said Rei.  
  
"You do have a point there. O well, we should stay like this," said Usagi.  
  
"How about we had our leather drench coat that goes to our knees?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Good idea, it's gonna be cold," said Rei.  
  
"Yea let's," said Usagi.  
  
~ At the Guys' Mansion ~  
  
"You know, I can't believe that we are actually living in a Mansion," said Duo.  
  
"All thanks to Quatre's parents. The girls have a mansion too," said Trowa.  
  
"Anyways.I have a lot of credit cards so we can give the girls anything they wish for," said Quatre.  
  
"What should we wear to the night club?" asked Heero.  
  
"It's a night club right? So let's all wear black and be punks," said Wufei.  
  
"Good idea," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh yea.we all look good in black," said Duo. They all went to change.  
  
Heero changed into black jeans, a lose black t-shirt, and a black denim jacket that was left unzipped. He had on black tennis shoes too.  
  
Quatre changed into black jeans, a lose black t-shirt, and black denim jacket that was left unzipped. He had on a pair of those fancy black shoes.  
  
Trowa changed into black jeans, a lose black t-shirt, and black denim jacket that was left unzipped. He had on black tennis shoes.  
  
Wufei changed into black jeans, a lose black t-shirt, and black denim jacket that was left unzipped. He had on black tennis shoes.  
  
Duo changed into black jeans, a lose black t-shirt, and black denim jacket that was left unzipped. He had on a cap that was at the side and black shoes.  
  
And they all had on chain necklaces.  
  
"Let's go now.we don't want to be late so we can be early if we want," said Duo. So they left for the girl's mansion.  
  
~ At the Girls' Mansion ~  
  
"Do you guys think that those boys will be here soon?" asked Rei.  
  
"It's only 5:00 pm. They won't be here for another 4 hours," said Usagi.  
  
"Hey, who said that they are gonna be on time," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yea I mean, we told them not to be late, what if they decide to come here early instead," said Rei.  
  
"I guess that could happen but I usually think that the boys are too lazy to come here early," said Usagi.  
  
"Never underestimate love," said Hotaru and then the other two girls just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Does our little Hotaru have a crush on someone?" teased Rei.  
  
"Oh come on.tell us. We won't tell that special guy.yet," said Usagi. Then the two giggled leaving a very red Hotaru.  
  
"You guys.stop it. I don't have a crush on anyone," said Hotaru.  
  
"Sure.then why is your face all red?" teased Usagi.  
  
"Chill out Taru.I mean it's normal to have a crush on someone but with our complicated lives.it's kind of hard to even date someone," said Rei.  
  
"What if that person is our enemy?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Then there is no hope if the fates don't allow it. If the fates would allow it, then anything could happen which means, if you two are meant to be together, then you both will find a way around it," said Usagi.  
  
"Just make sure that the guy knows," said Rei winking.  
  
"Alright," said Hotaru.  
  
Then all of sudden there was a car sound outside and all three of them looked out the window only to find the five boys with two convertibles that are on their driveway.  
  
  
  
Well.that's all I have on this chapter.please review and tell me what you think. Well, if you have any ideas for my other stories please put it in your review.  
  
Heero: Until next time on Shadows of Darkness of the.you know what? This title is very long.I suggest that you shorten it.  
  
Crystalmoon: -_-.it's my story ya know so quit telling me what to do!  
  
Trowa: Jeez, he was just trying to help ya know.  
  
Heero: Ya.you didn't have to be so mean ya know.  
  
Crystalmoon: Are you two mocking me!?!?!?!  
  
Trowa: Ya know, I have no idea where you get your info.  
  
Heero: Ya know.I really like this scene.  
  
Crystalmoon: You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into.  
  
Trowa: Oh really.?  
  
Heero: I think we do.  
  
Crystalmoon: Oh yea?  
  
Heero&Trowa: yea.  
  
Crystalmoon: If you keep going against me.I'm gonna write the story so that YOU TWO will forever be single.never get any hot girls whatsoever.and I'll make sure that Usagi will never choose you two at ANY circumstances.  
  
Heero&Trowa: *turns all innocent and nice*  
  
Heero: What can we do for you?  
  
Trowa: Yea.just say the word and it's done.  
  
Usagi: Crystalmoon.you're good.  
  
Crystalmoon: Of course.  
  
Rei: I think we all better go now.  
  
Everyone: Ja 


	2. The Girl's Secrets

Hi.^^.it's me again. I know, I know.I'm really annoying for a writer, but that is what I do best.I write stories that are worth while. Anyways, I suppose that I should get started on the story? Fine.^^.let me kill off some of the characters first.  
  
Heero: Excuse me.?  
  
Crystalmoon: What?  
  
Trowa: We did everything you asked and you're still gonna kill us off?!?!?!?!  
  
Crystalmoon: Who said that I was gonna kill you TWO out? But if that's the way you want it.I guess I could make some arrangements.  
  
Trowa: uh.  
  
Heero: We were just playing around.so who ARE you gonna kill off?  
  
Crystalmoon: You'll know soon enough.just be patient.meanwhile, Duo, go and do my disclaimer.I hate doing those all the time..  
  
Duo: eh hem.Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing does not belong to Crystalmoon. She is just borrowing them for her stories so don't sue her because she has exactly $4 to her name at the time being.on with the story right now.  
  
Shadows of Darkness of the Night Chapter 2  
  
The girls went outside to speak to the boys.  
  
"Do you guys know that you all are about 2 hours early?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Of course," said Duo.  
  
"And do you remember what we told you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Of course," said Wufei.  
  
"Then why are you all here so early?" asked Rei.  
  
"You three told us to pick you guys up at 9 pm.you told us not to be late.but you never said that we couldn't be early," said Heero.  
  
"He's right you know," said Trowa.  
  
"-_-.I suppose you can put it that way if you want," said Rei.  
  
"Fine.if you like picking us up early then lets go to the dance club early," said Usagi.  
  
"You've read all of our minds," said Quatre. Then the girls took a seat in one of the convertibles and they rode off to the nightclub called 'Full Moon.'  
  
~ At the entrance of Full Moon ~  
  
"You can't go in," said the bodyguard.  
  
"What do you mean buddy?" asked Duo.  
  
"I said you can't go in," said the bodyguard.  
  
"How much do you want? I'll pay you to get us in," said Quatre.  
  
"It doesn't work that way little boy," said bodyguard.  
  
"How dare you?!?!?!" shouted Trowa.  
  
"I'm going to pound you to the ground!" said Wufei.  
  
"What's going on here guys?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"This guy won't let us in," said Heero. When the girls took a good look at the bodyguard, they just smiled.  
  
"What sup!!!" shouted Rei.  
  
"Hey boi.what sup!!!" said Usagi.  
  
"Oh.I didn't know you three goddess were coming tonight," said the bodyguard.  
  
"Please.we come here at least once a week James," said Rei.  
  
"I know so you will expect us when you least expect it," said Hotaru.  
  
"Are you three trying to be mysterious again?" asked James.  
  
"Oh come on James. You know we ARE mysterious," said Usagi.  
  
"So these are your friends who's coming with you," said James.  
  
"You got that right buddy," said Rei.  
  
"Alright then go on in," said James. The three girls went in while the guys were just following with their mouths going down to the floor of shock.  
  
~ Inside of the Full Moon ~  
  
There were a lot of people who were dancing, there are a lot of people making out (which gave the boys a little idea), and there were some on the bar or sitting around a table seeing who could drink the most.  
  
"So ladies.where are we going to sit?" asked Trowa.  
  
"You'll see soon enough," said Usagi. The girls were leading the boys till they arrive in a reserved area. The area was the best spot in the club to be sitting. It had a table and three couches.  
  
"Uh.are we suppose to be here?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yea girls, it says reserved," said Wufei.  
  
"Of course, it's reserved for us," said Usagi.  
  
"How?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, we were three of the 'regulars' there and plus we know the owner," said Hotaru.  
  
"Talking about the owner, he has a big crush on our little Usagi here," said Rei.  
  
"We're just plain friends," said Usagi.  
  
"Keep saying that to yourself." said Rei.  
  
"Who is the owner?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yea, I also want to know what so special about this guy that can give anything to Usagi," said Wufei.  
  
"I just want to see how he is compared to the five of us," said Heero.  
  
"Are you three saying that you are jealous?" teased Hotaru.  
  
"." said the three boys.  
  
"The boys just got caught," said Rei.  
  
"Come one you two. Quit teasing the poor fellas," said Usagi. While they were getting seated, a waitress came into the reserved area.  
  
"What would you like?" asked the waitress.  
  
"No need to be so polite around us Molly. The guys are friends," said Usagi.  
  
"Ok.but Mr. Chiba wants to see you Usagi," said Molly.  
  
"I'll be there soon. As for our drinks, we three would like our usuals. What would you boys want to drink?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'll have a beer," said Heero.  
  
"Give all of us beers please," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll go to see Mamoru now. Be sure to have fun without me," said Usagi walking away.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we will," said Hotaru and with that, Usagi walked upstairs to see Mamoru.  
  
~ Mamoru's 'Office' ~  
  
Usagi opened the door only to find darkness before her own eyes. She walked in and was in the middle of the room was when the door shut on it's own. Usagi quickly turned to see if there was anyone who did that. Then all of a suddenly, a figure came up behind her and encircled his arms around her thin waist.  
  
"I missed you my sweet," said the figure huskily.  
  
"You know, you should really stop scaring girls like this. What do you want?" asked Usagi as she turned around to face him. Mamoru then grabbed her butt so she can't escape.  
  
"You know me well enough to know what I called you up here for," said Mamoru as he quickly claimed her lips in a long kiss. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and used it to explore her mouth. Usagi responded to his kiss almost immediately.  
  
"You know we shouldn't be doing this right now, don't you?" asked Usagi.  
  
"What's the difference? We do it here every single time you come into this club. Plus I always lock the door," said Mamoru.  
  
"I have new friend who came with me this time so it can't take that long. Plus I want to dance," said Usagi.  
  
"If you say so," said Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru then claimed Usagi's lips once again in a hungry but passionate kiss. Mamoru's lip on her skin was like a fiery experience. That was one reason why she had fell in love with Mamoru, he could arouse her and the fact that he wants her everyday, excites her. Then they started to undress each other until they both were standing in their naked selves. Mamoru then slowly lowered both of them to the ground still kissing Usagi.  
  
"Oh, I wanted you so bad for the past few days. I definitely won't be satisfied that fast," said Mamoru.  
  
"You have no choice," said Usagi.  
  
"Let's just see about that," said Mamoru as he fingered her and kissed her at the same time.  
  
He used his finger to feel inside of her touching all he can, which the action made Usagi moan with pleasure. He then took his finger out and rammed two fingers in this time making Usagi arch her back into his hands. He took it out fast and fingered her again and again as fast as he can which made Usagi want to scream from the pleasure but she can't so she kept it in. She breathed heavily from the pleasure. When he finally stopped, Usagi rested for a second until he started to suck on her nipples. He then licked a trail from her breasts to her neck and started to suck on her neck.  
  
He then positioned his throbbing member right above her most sacred spot. He then descended and kissed her the same time. She didn't object for one second for he was already buried deep inside of her. She still hasn't got tired of the feeling of him being inside of her. He then started to move inside of her and then he started to hump. From the sound of her breathing made him go faster and go harder. And finally the climax came and he could feel himself pouring his seed into her. She then grabbed him for a hungry kiss that came from the effect of having his seed flow into her. After about an hour of this, where he had taken her 3 times, and then they finally stopped.  
  
Mamoru then got up to his desk and made out a check of $6,000 and flew it Usagi.  
  
"Take it. It's your daily pay," said Mamoru.  
  
"Nice doing business with you," said Usagi.  
  
"Just make sure you're not getting pregnant," said Mamoru.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, it'll never happen," said Usagi.  
  
"You better make sure it doesn't," said Mamoru. Usagi stood up still naked and went directly to him and sat on him where she made him bury himself inside of her.  
  
"Do you like this feeling? I'm sure you do and if you want more, you know what to do," said Usagi. Mamoru then lifted her up and started to make her go up and down so he can get the feeling again.  
  
"I sure know what to do," said Mamoru seductively. He then lowered both of them to the ground and he buried himself deeper inside of Usagi (if that were possible). After that, they both got dressed and went their separate ways.  
  
~ Back at the Club ~  
  
"Hey, what's taking Usagi so long?" asked Trowa.  
  
"We just had some business with Mr. Chiba and Usagi was just there to compromise," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yea, we had some unfinished business with him," said Rei.  
  
"And I have it done. I got our monthly payment or daily payment, or whatever," said Usagi walking toward them.  
  
"It took you long enough," said Hotaru.  
  
"What?" said Usagi.  
  
"We still have our own business to deal with you know," said Rei.  
  
"Well then go now. I'll stay with the boys myself," said Usagi. Then Rei and Hotaru went to find their regulars.  
  
"So what kind of business are you in?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You'll know when it turns midnight," said Usagi.  
  
"Ok.we can wait," said Heero smiling very seductively at Usagi.  
  
Okay that's all I have on this chapter. Well, not exactly what you're hoping for cause Usagi, Rei, and Hotaru are actually prostitutes. Hey, where did they get the money from to pay for their tuition and for the mansion. But they are also witches so they do a spell so they can't get pregnant or get STD's. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Don't worry; Mamoru will be cut off sooner or later.  
  
Heero: I can't believe you're making my girlfriend a whore!  
  
Trowa: Hold up, she ain't yours, she's mine and I can't believe you're making MY girlfriend a hoe.  
  
Wufei: She don't belong to either of you, she belongs to me and I can't believe you're making MY girlfriend a slut.  
  
Crystalmoon: *sweatdrops* Uh.  
  
Heero: She BELONGS to ME  
  
Trowa: NO, she belongs to ME  
  
Wufei: why are you two bother fighting, we all know that she's gonna end up going out with me.  
  
Crystalmoon: *sweatdrops* -_-;;;..uh..  
  
Heero,Trowa,and Wufei: *starts to beat up each other to see who wins so they can have Usagi*  
  
Crystalmoon: *a lot of beating noise in the background* um.ANYWAYS, we'll be back and remember to vote who Usagi will be with.  
  
Heero: vote for me!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: NO, vote for ME!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: NO.VOTE FOR ME DAMN IT!!!!!!  
  
Heero: vote for me or else I'm going to FUCKING DAMN YOU ALL!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Vote for ME for or else I'm going to KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!! AND YOUR FAMILIES!!!  
  
Crystalmoon: StOp fUcKiNg CuSsInG iN mY sToRy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: here we go again!!! This happened before the story started didn't it?  
  
Heero: no  
  
Usagi: Then this must have happened yesterday.  
  
Trowa: no  
  
Usagi: Then why is this so familiar..  
  
Wufei: Maybe it's because this happened during the story was being told.  
  
Heero: jUsT fUcKiNg vOtE fOr Me.DaMn iT!!!!  
  
Crystalmoon: qUiT cUsSiNg AnD sToP fUcKiNg BiTiNg mY fOnT!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: I think we're gonna go now.Crystalmoon's gonna kill Heero for copying her font.  
  
Trowa: Yea, I'm gonna go too!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: Count me in.bye bye  
  
Heero: bye *runs far away*  
  
Crystalmoon: *chases Heero*  
  
Duo and Quatre: uh..buh bai for now.come again. 


	3. Preparations

Ha!!! It's me again!!! I told you that you can't get away from me that easily.huh? Wait, I'm saying this in the wrong story.-_-.That ain't right. Anyways, it is all my fault.my bad. How is this story so far? Well, as for my opinion, it's kind of horny.not my style whatsoever. So it's gonna turn more horny.I think.  
  
Heero: As long as you make MY Usagi the horniest girl in this story.  
  
Usagi: WHAT did you JUST SAY Heero Yuy!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: See how he sees you, I think you should chose me. I respect you and Heero doesn't.  
  
Wufei: Don't trust Yuy or Barton. They tell too many lies, and I'm usually the one with all the truth.  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrops* Anyways.I'm gonna have lunch with the girls right now.good luck.*runs outside and has Haruka drive her away FAST*  
  
Crystalmoon: I can't believe she left me here all alone!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Well, believe it.  
  
Heero: *looks at Crystalmoon seductively*  
  
Crystalmoon: -_-;;;..ummmm.  
  
Trowa: What are you gonna do Heero?  
  
Heero: *suddenly grabs Crystalmoon and frenches her*  
  
Crystalmoon: *being frenched*  
  
Trowa&Wufei: *sweatdrops*  
  
Crystalmoon: *pushes Heero away and slaps him* How DARE YOU!!!!!  
  
Heero: *looks all innocent* What?!?!? I thought you loved me.  
  
Crystalmoon: get a life you loser.I love Steve.*quickly covers her mouth*  
  
Wufei: *grins*  
  
Heero: *smiles wickedly*  
  
Trowa: *smiles all too innocent* Blackmail time.  
  
Crystalmoon: OMG.just start the fucking story already.  
  
Duo: Disclaimer: Crystalmoon owns nothing that is associated with Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.  
  
Shadows of Darkness of the Night Chapter 3  
  
~ Inside of Full Moon ~  
  
"What time is it?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"11:59 p.m. Why?" said Quatre.  
  
"We gotta go and do something," said Usagi.  
  
"Alright, but be back soon," said Heero. Then Usagi, Hotaru, and Rei left and went on backstage.  
  
~ Backstage ~  
  
"You three goddesses are actually late for once," said the Stage Manager.  
  
"God Alex, you're actually glad we weren't on time," said Rei.  
  
"Not really.I actually couldn't wait to see your pretty little asses up on stage," said Alex.  
  
"Hentai," murmured Hotaru under her breathe.  
  
"Shhh, it's our job and it's his job so hush," said Usagi. Then all three of them went to change.  
  
They all changed into a bra-like top, short, short, short, mini shirt that shows their thongs, and their make-up stayed the same. While the club lights were out and spotlights were shown over the stage.  
  
"Okay, it's time for our nightly show of dancers. I apologize that it's a little late but our ladies were, let's say, a little preoccupied," said the announcer. All the noise ceased and the music start, it was the song 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilara. (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong but I just loved her 'Dirty' music video. It got style and something I can't describe.) Then Hotaru, Rei, and Usagi appeared and started to dance with some of the guys chosen to dance on stage.  
  
Their performance was a hot, sexy, and sweaty experience. It was terrific since Usagi had pink highlights in her hair, Rei got purple highlights in hers, and Hotaru got red highlights in hers. Their appearance let everyone think that they are bad and dirty girls. The five guys were just sitting there shocked. All of their jaws dropped to the ground once they saw them on stage and dancing very sexily. Then finally the song ended and another came on. This time, it was 'Boys' by Brittney Spears. Again they danced very sexily. That was their last song to dance to so their job was ended. They went and changed back to their regular clothes and went to meet up with the boys.  
  
"So what did you guys think?" asked Usagi.  
  
"That's what you do?" asked Trowa, his jaw was technically still on the ground.  
  
"Surprise," said Usagi as she pushes Trowa's jaw back to its place.  
  
"That was sexy," said Heero.  
  
"It was very sweaty," said Quatre.  
  
"It was perfect," said Wufei.  
  
"So what do you think Duo?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Ummm.it was very arousing," said Duo with a desire spark in his eyes.  
  
"Then let's go then since we gotta get some sleep," said Rei.  
  
"I agree," said Quatre.  
  
"Then let's go," said Heero. All 8 of them left the club and the boys drove the girls back to their own mansion.  
  
~ At the Cars with the Boys after they dropped the girls off ~  
  
"You know we got competition," said Wufei.  
  
"O yea," said Heero.  
  
"Those girls are hard to get since they get way too much attention," said Trowa.  
  
"I suggest that we win them back to our hearts so they'll never escape whatsoever," said Quatre.  
  
"Yea, let's see how far we can get since we are known as players of the university," said Duo.  
  
"But don't forget that they are also top players of the university," said Heero.  
  
"That's why it's a challenge," said Trowa. Then all the boys smirked at the thought of challenging the three girls most experienced at playing guys.  
  
~ At the Girls' Mansion ~  
  
"You know what the guys are planning right now, right?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yep," said Hotaru and Usagi at the same time while fixing their hair.  
  
"First, they're gonna think that it's a challenge to see how well they're gonna do playing with us," said Hotaru.  
  
"And we are also known as the three most experienced players of the university. They're all devising a plan to win our hearts to their side," said Usagi.  
  
"And they all end up the same," said Rei.  
  
"They turn soft in the end of the game," said Hotaru.  
  
"And they lose. We win them over so they forget all about their little plan and then we break their hearts all at the same time," said Usagi. Then it was the girls' turn to smirk.  
  
Then their mirror starts to turn all cloudy and a person appeared and started to speak.  
  
"Sirens, there is a mission!" said the figure in the mirror.  
  
"Dude, you know you're gonna give us a heart attack one day doing that," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yea, you want us to die or something?" said Rei.  
  
"Jeez, can you at least knock, we could've been changing ya know," said Usagi.  
  
"Stop your babbling, I have powers so I know when it's the right time to come in," said the figure.  
  
"Some guardian YOU are," said Usagi.  
  
"You gotta lighten up one day ya know," said Rei.  
  
"I know, god Steve. Do you know any manners whatsoever," said Hotaru.  
  
"Quit verbally harassing me like you do every time I get here," said Steve.  
  
"Fine but it's really fun so you should really try it someday," said Rei.  
  
"So what's the mission this time?" asked Usagi.  
  
"There will be a new girl in your class. She is also a witch. Your mission is to recruit her into our organization before the other one get to her. Show her around the town and be nice and DO NOT teach her what you've been doing for a living," said Steve.  
  
"You mean witchcraft?" asked Usagi with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"You know what I mean. That is all," said Steve as he disappeared. But then he appeared again. "I will be visiting soon to do your little progress reports for our organization so be on your best behavior cause I could be here anytime and any day," said Steve.  
  
"Great, just great," said Hotaru.  
  
"O lord, my god help me," said Usagi.  
  
"Omg," said Rei.  
  
"I know, he doesn't even know how to threaten people," said Usagi.  
  
"O he knows, just not in the right way," said Hotaru.  
  
"Lets go to sleep, it was a long day," said Usagi. Then they all went to sleep without a word and fell into sweet dreams.  
  
~ The Next Day at School ~  
  
"Hey I heard that there's gonna be a hot new chick coming to this school," whispered Wufei.  
  
"Seriously?" asked Quatre.  
  
"O yea," said Trowa.  
  
"How would you know?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well, us three saw her coming into the school during the morning," said Heero.  
  
"How come we never saw her?" asked Quatre.  
  
"It's not our fault that you two couldn't wake up," said Trowa.  
  
"*pouts* that's not fair," said Quatre.  
  
"I agree," said Duo. Then the three girls walked into the class wearing similar clothing except that they are wearing tube tops instead. (They have a LOT of those kind of clothing) They quietly took their seats while the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay class, today we have a new female student. You may come in now," said the teacher. As she said that, a girl at the age of 18, blond hair with black highlights (like Shakira's hair in her video 'Objection', and she was wearing something similar to Hotaru, Rei, and Usagi except her tube top was white.  
  
"Introduce yourself dear," said the teacher.  
  
"My name is Jennifer Lee, and I am from China," said Jennifer.  
  
"Well, you may sit next to Usagi, raise your hand Usagi," said the teacher and Usagi did as she was told.  
  
Well, sorry guys but that's all I have for now. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW.it doesn't matter if you already reviewed, I just want to know what you think of this sizzling chapter.okay it's not that sizzling, but who could blame me for thinking that?.I thought so.  
  
Crystalmoon: *tied up in the chair* You know you can't keep me here right.  
  
Trowa: sure we do, just wait a sec.  
  
Heero: *makes a call on the cell* Hello? Is this Steve? Yea. it's me, Heero. Yea, I need you to come over here for a little.um.important issue. What is it about? Uhhhh.ummm.it has to do with Crystalmoon. Huh? You'll be here as soon as possible.okay, thanks. *hangs up* Bingo!!!  
  
Wufei: *smiles wickedly* Pay back time for all the stuff we did.  
  
Trowa: Yea.  
  
Crystalmoon: I swear, if you do then I will kill you off of my story and Usagi will be paired with someone else.  
  
Trowa: you wouldn't dare.  
  
Crystalmoon: o yes I would.  
  
Wufei: -_-.o well, we'll suffer the consequences for having some fun.  
  
Steve: *comes running in breathlessly* What happen? Where's Crystalmoon.?  
  
Heero: She tied up at the moment but she has something to say.  
  
Crystalmoon: you bet I do. If you don't let me out of this right now, I'm going to expose all of your secrets from your journals. *holds up a black, green, and red journals*  
  
Steve: Why am I here again?  
  
Crystalmoon: Ask Heero, it's not my fault.  
  
Steve: -_-;;;  
  
Heero: Uhh.  
  
Wufei: We're gonna go now.good luck Heero. *leaves*  
  
Trowa: bye *leaves*  
  
Heero: no hearted cowardly bastards  
  
Steve: *Unties Crystalmoon from that chair*  
  
Crystalmoon: *smiles* Thank You  
  
Steve: *smiles* Your Welcome  
  
Heero: ugh.too much warmth. It's obvious that you like one another so just get together. Jesus Christ.  
  
Crystalmoon: Shut up.I do not like him  
  
Steve: Yea.  
  
Heero: *getting this icky feeling* I think I should leave now before I get into more trouble..*runs away*  
  
Crystalmoon: I can't believe that guy.Jesus.  
  
Steve: I know *looks at Crystalmoon in the eyes*  
  
Crystalmoon: *looks back at Steve*  
  
Duo: Sorry but this scene is to its end and I'm suppose to close this now. Bye bye. 


	4. Surprise Visit From

Ha! Wait; is this the wrong story again? Anyways, I have no idea how many stories I have so far.8.9? Who wants to know? *Sees no one whatsoever* Fine, be that way. People are so cruel these days.like my friend. She got pissed at me and now I'm staying away from her cause I want her to cool down and my other friend asked why I'm hiding instead of her.who knows? Anyways.let's get going.  
  
Heero: I'm getting tired here.I don't want to help you tell the story.*yawns*  
  
Wufei: Yea, me too so count me out.  
  
Crystalmoon: Omg, you no hearted cowardly bastards!!!  
  
Trowa: I just found a really interesting detail!  
  
Heero&Wufei: What is it?  
  
Crystalmoon: -_-.I thought you guys were tired.  
  
Heero: Not if the info is interesting.  
  
Wufei: I agree  
  
Trowa: I just saw Andrew kissing another girl.  
  
Wufei: Get outta here!  
  
Trowa: But it's true  
  
Crystalmoon: *looks all serious* It is true  
  
Heero: *looks at Crystalmoon* But what about.  
  
Crystalmoon: What? I knew this info a long time ago.  
  
Trowa: But I thought.  
  
Crystalmoon: Next time, get your facts straight before you guys start anything whatsoever.  
  
Wufei: *looks at Crystalmoon* Are you okay?  
  
Crystalmoon: *looks away* I'm fine.Duo, get the story started.  
  
Duo: Crystalmoon does not own anything whatsoever so you can't sue her but if you do, she has exactly nothing to her name. However, the new character, Jennifer Lee, does belong to Crystalmoon.  
  
Shadows of Darkness of the Night Chapter 4  
  
"My name is Jennifer Lee, and I am from China," said Jennifer.  
  
"Well, you may sit next to Usagi, raise your hand Usagi," said the teacher and Usagi did as she was told.  
  
"She is hot," whispered Quatre.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Duo.  
  
"She's also cute," said Trowa.  
  
"And sexy," said Wufei.  
  
"Not to mention those cleavages," said Heero.  
  
"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino," said Usagi.  
  
"Rei Hino," said Rei.  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," said Hotaru.  
  
"Heero Yuy," said Heero.  
  
"Trowa Barton," said Trowa.  
  
"Wufei Chang," said Wufei.  
  
"Quatre Winner," said Quatre.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," said Duo.  
  
"Jennifer Lee, it's nice to meet you all, but you all can call me Jenny for short," said Jennifer.  
  
"Besides Jennifer, we have another new student, and this time, it's a male," said the teacher. As if just on cue, a guy came in. He has very dark brown hair in which people might mistake as black and he spiked his hair. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt.  
  
"Dang, I never knew he was so cute in person," said Usagi.  
  
"I agree," said Hotaru and Rei.  
  
"Introduce yourself," said the teacher.  
  
"Hello, my name is Steve Kim and I'm from San Francisco," said Steve. While he said this, he was smiling a wicked smile over at the 3 girls.  
  
"O great, what did we do wrong this time?" asked Rei.  
  
"We're about to find out," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, Steve, sit besides Jennifer," said the teacher. Steve did as he was told.  
  
"Well, hello ladies, long time no see," said Steve.  
  
"What are you talking about? You just saw us yesterday night," said Usagi.  
  
"Yea, get your facts straight," said Hotaru.  
  
"In person," said Steve.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," said Rei.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," said Steve.  
  
"Um.you know each other," said Jenny.  
  
"Yea," said all four of them in unison.  
  
"Cool," said Jenny. (Jennifer)  
  
"I told you girls that I could be here when you least expect it," said Steve.  
  
"Whatever," said Usagi.  
  
"Don't act all smart and cool," said Rei.  
  
"You won't go that far, this is our turf," said Hotaru.  
  
"So back off," said Usagi.  
  
"Uh huh.and that is what you said the last time I visited," said Steve waving off their so called 'threats.'  
  
"Well.that.that was high school," said Hotaru.  
  
"Yea, that was different," said Rei.  
  
"We.we were.we were young back then but we're a lot smarter and cunning now," said Usagi.  
  
"And so am I, ladies, so am I," said Steve.  
  
"And why are you here anyhow?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Well, I am here for Jennifer," said Steve.  
  
"Huh.me?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Yes, my lady," said Steve. After he said that, Jennifer blushed.  
  
"And we believe you why?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Why would you need me?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Don't believe him Jenny. That's how he won our hearts back in high school. And we couldn't fall for him because our job does not allow it," said Usagi.  
  
"But ladies, I'm not here to win Jenny, but I am here to have an important discussion with the you four ladies," said Steve.  
  
"This better be important," muttered Rei.  
  
"Of course it will be," said Steve.  
  
"Or we'll kick your ass," said Hotaru.  
  
"Tsk tsk.temper rising," teased Steve.  
  
"O shut up," said Usagi, Rei, and Hotaru at the same time.  
  
"Are we missing something?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Don't butt in right now," said Rei.  
  
"Jeez.calm down. We just want to know if the new guy is causing trouble and if he is, then do you want us to take care of it?" said Duo.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," said Hotaru.  
  
"And I wondered how could you possibly get along with these five boys," said Steve.  
  
"It's not our choice if you remembered correctly. You assigned this to us, remember?" said Usagi.  
  
"Jeez, I don't remember anything before I came here," said Steve.  
  
"Steve, get a life for god knows you need one," said Rei.  
  
"Ladies, care telling the five of us what is going on," said Heero.  
  
"Fuck off," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi doesn't really like Heero. I suggest that I should ask her out," said Wufei.  
  
"All five of you fuck off for once. This is none of your concern," said Usagi.  
  
"What an attitude and why did I fall in love with her," said Trowa.  
  
"You got me," said Duo.  
  
"So ladies, care to talk during our little lunch time that is coming up?" said Steve.  
  
"Love to," said the four girls.  
  
"I know every well what you four are trying to do," said Jenny. (Jennifer)  
  
"O.you do, don't you," said Usagi.  
  
"I have learned of the two organizations and yours is very outstanding," said Jenny. The five other boys have gone out of the classroom since it was break time.  
  
"How outstanding?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"The fact that the top workers are three witches who are referred to as the Sirens," said Jenny.  
  
"You've done your homework.little people could even know that much," said Steve.  
  
"Siren of Shadow, Siren of Darkness, and Siren of Night," said Jenny.  
  
"Our cover is blown," said Rei.  
  
"But I do agree with your point of views so I choose to work with you instead," said Jenny.  
  
"Good choice," said Usagi.  
  
"Yea cause if you know that much and you're choosing the other side, we might have to kill you," said Rei.  
  
"And it won't be a pretty death," said Hotaru.  
  
"You have so much power that not even the strongest wizards can defeat you but there is one wizard alive who can, not alone kill you three, but also beat you in every magic tournament," said Jenny.  
  
"We know who it is, he has been our archenemy for the past millennia," said Usagi.  
  
"He's been hunting us down for centuries and he has not succeeded just yet and it is not time for his death," said Rei.  
  
"We will not have enough power until that faithful day when all the planets of the solar system are aligned, that is when we are able to strike," said Hotaru.  
  
"But unfortunately, it only comes every 500 years," said Rei.  
  
"You had one chance before since you all lived for centuries, and why do you need my help," said Jenny.  
  
"These smart asses missed their first chance just because they were stealing some life from some of those youthful men. We need your help because if they recruit you into their side, they might misuse your power and try to steal them from you leaving you as a regular mortal," said Steve.  
  
"And we cannot let that happen," said Hotaru.  
  
"But steal life?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, back then, all witches were mortal like now but we witches are one of the most powerful of all so we needed to live in order to protect the world. And in order to do that, we must steal youth from the ungrateful. Then as time fly, we created potions in order to stay youthful and alive with energy," said Usagi.  
  
"We never wanted to hurt an innocent no matter how much they were wrong. It was the whole earth at stake, we had to do something," said Rei.  
  
"I understand, you no longer need to explain to me your ways of the past. It is over in the history, so do not dwell in the past any longer," said Jenny.  
  
"Thank you, we done many things wrong in the past because we weren't trained properly," said Rei.  
  
"And I had to watch over them. Yet they keep on harassing me," said Steve.  
  
"And it ain't our fault that you had to peek while we were changing," said Usagi.  
  
"Well, who said you had to kick me out the door, literally," said Steve. After he said that, the girls giggled.  
  
Okay, that is all for this chapter. I hope that this was a really good chapter for you guys cause.cause.yea. REVIEW so I KNOW WHAT U THINK!!!!! Thank you.  
  
Heero: Are you sure your okay Crystalmoon?  
  
Crystalmoon: Why is everyone asking me that?!?!?!  
  
Wufei: Because the guy you like has a girl.an ugly one at that.jk  
  
Trowa: Yea.  
  
Crystalmoon: It's okay and I'm fine. I knew this long ago so I don't really care; they seem to like each other a lot so I don't mind.  
  
Wufei: But you're single.isn't that a little dangerous, especially in high school.  
  
Crystalmoon: uhh.who said I was in high school?  
  
Trowa: You.girl you better get a guy soon.  
  
Crystalmoon: Alright.now shut up.*runs away*  
  
Heero: Ey.we're not done lecturing you.*runs after Crystalmoon*  
  
Trowa: Wait for me.*runs after Heero*  
  
Wufei: Yea, just leave me here.wait up.*runs after Trowa* 


End file.
